people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Neeson
Liam Neeson is an Irish actor who first achieved success in theatrical roles before focusing on film. He has been nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actor, a BAFTA Award for Best Actor, and three Golden Globes for a Best Actor. Connections During childhood, Neeson was acquainted with Ian Paisley, whose sermons he would sneak off to attend despite his family being devoutly Roman Catholic. Today he calls Paisley "magnificent" and said that his dramatic Bible-thumping encouraged him to become an actor. Neeson dated Helen Mirren from 1981 - 1985. They met on the set of Excalibur. Neeson dated Julia Roberts briefly in 1987, after meeting on the set of Satisfaction. She was 19 and he was 35. Neeson dated Brooke Shields for one year, beginning in 1991. Neeson is a close friend of Ralph Fiennes, whom he met on the set of Schindler's List in 1992. They still see each other and are fond of attending concerts together. Neeson was married to actress Natasha Richardson from 1994 until her death in 2009. Through marriage to her, he was the son-in-law of Vanessa Redgrave and the brother-in-law of Joely Richardson. Places Ballymena, Ireland - Born here, 1952. Belfast, Ireland - Attended university here for a short time, 1971. Joined a theater troupe here from 1976 - 1978. Newcastle upon Tyne, Northumberland, England, UK - Lived here, 1972 - 1974. Dublin, Ireland - Worked here, 1971. Lives here part time, 1978 - present. Enniskerry, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 1980. Roundwood, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 1980. London, England, UK - Lived here, 1981 - 1987. Cortina d'Ampezzo, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1982. Las Palmas, Canary Islands, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 1982. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1982. Gisborne, New Zealand - Filmed movie scenes here, 1983. Pao Pao, Polynesia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1983. Papeete, Polynesia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1983. Whangarei, New Zealand - Filmed movie scenes here, 1983. Wilton, Wiltshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1983. Tintagel, Cornwall, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1984. Liverpool, Merseyside, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1984. Santa Marta, Colombia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Cartagena, Colombia - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Chatham, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Curitaba, Brazil - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Tel Aviv, Israel - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Haifa, Israel - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Jerusalem, Israel - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Petah Tikva, Israel - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Athens, Greece - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Washington D.C., USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1985. Toronto, Canada - Filmed a movie here, 1986 and 1987. Los Angeles, California, USA - Lives here part time, 1987 - present. Newport Beach, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Charleston, South Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Isle of Palms, South Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Baltimore, Maryland, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Templenoe, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. San Francisco, California, USA - Filmed a movie here, 1987. Boston, Massachusetts, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Cambridge, Massachusetts, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Somerville, Massachusetts, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1987. Hazard, Kentucky, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1988. Chicago, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1988. Glasgow, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1989. Coalburn, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1989. Brighton, East Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Miami, Florida, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Portland, Oregon, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Portmeirion, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1990. Springfield, Illinois, USA - Visited here, 2011. Movies Excalibur Krull The Bounty Lamb The Innocent The Mission The Delta Force Duet for One Hold the Dream Suspect A Prayer for the Dying The Good Mother Next of Kin Darkman Crossing the Line / The Big Man Husbands and Wives Leap of Faith Ethan Frome Ruby Cairo Schindler's List Nell Rob Roy Michael Collins Before and After Les Miserables The Haunting Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace Gun Shy K-19: The Widowmaker Gangs of New York Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones Love Actually Kinsey Kingdom of Heaven Batman Begins Breakfast on Pluto Seraphim Falls The Other Man Taken Five Minutes of Heaven After. Life Chloe Clash of the Titans The A-Team The Next Three Days Unknown The Grey Wrath of the Titans Battleship Taken 2 Third Person Non-Stop A Million Ways to Die in the West A Walk Among the Tombstones Taken 3 Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1952 Births